Lovely Lovers
by Sierra color
Summary: This is a rewrite. I hope all of you who read, reviewed, followed and favorited don't mind that I rewrote this! On with the summary! Alice is a girl who lives in her own wonderland, Peter is a boy who never wants to grow up- so, what will happen when the two finally meet? And when they fall in love? Only the impossible, that is.
1. Lovely lovers

**Guys! I am sorry I deleted this story! I didn't like the prologue and the chapters... and I want to thank you guys for the reviews you gave me! This story was my most popular one.. so I decided to make it better, and start over! So to all the reviewers and peoples who followed the old version of this story, here is the new version! Please do enjoy! And I should be updating this every Tuesday, and maybe occasionally every Sunday! So, I hope you enjoy this new version!**

* * *

The lovers had met a long time ago,

in the time before light and shadow.

Now left alone are they,

in the time of night and day.

Only to meet again,

to fall in love as the stars above

cry tears of joy-

For Wonder Girl,

and her Neverland Boy.

Two loves,

joy again,

as the stars look upon,

with every morning sun,

and cry tears of joy,

at Wonder Girl,

and her Neverland Boy.

* * *

 **Okay, it's short, sorry about that.**

 **But, I think it turned out better than the last prologue! And, the poems and the storyline more fluent and their feelings more detailed, because, really, that's what poetry focuses on. Oh! And have any of yo heard of Sylvia Plath? She's really good, I love her poem _"Daddy"_ and " _Lady Lazarus"_ if you haven't go check her out, she has a playlist on Spotify, where she reads her poems and stuff. And no, I am not sponsored to say that.**

 **But, I just wanted the poems to have more feelings and passion! Because this story really needed those feelings of confusion and denial, along with the sadness, pain and joy that comes from being in love, and just those feelings that we've all gone through, or have yet to go through, and this story will mainly be based on my experiences and what I imagine love is, and the feeling of "true love" is, if it exists of course, and I feel as if I have yet to experience love, so I suppose I only have a faint idea of what love is, well at least the love between lovers, but I can imagine it being very confusing.. at least in my experience, well, the experience that I've had, if you could even call it that, I guess.**

 **Anyway, enough of that, knowing me, I might update again on a little while, because I honestly feel that this is too short, so I am off to write the next chapter! Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter One, Alice

**Okay, here is chapter one! I hope it's better than the last one XD I typed that on my phone (aka my Cellular Device) so, anyway this is Alice's point of view, I was thinking at first; Should I do this in third person? Or first person? Or do both? And, if I do both, how am I going to pull it off? I decided, because I like both, I'll do both.. but, the story will tend to lean first person, instead of third person point of view. Oh! And the titles of the chapters will give you a clue on who's talking, and have any of you heard _Estelle's_ _"Conqueror"?_ It's the most beautiful song ever. I also forgot to mention, this story will be like a "mixed media" project, and what I mean by that is, it will have poetry and regular story telling, so, I hope you enjoy that! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

"ALICE!"

My mother is the Red Queen who yells mean words at me,

words that hurt like stones,

that instead of breaking my bones,

they break my heart,

and tear me apart-

bit

by

bit

"COME HERE, YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!"

I can't take it.

But I do,

because hope blooms.

"RIGHT NOW!"

She never yells at sissy,

who's the most perfect pretty little missy-

but that isn't me.

"ALICE!"

Ever since father died, she's gotten worse.

But, at least I have my wonderland, that's the only place where I belong.

I go downstairs,

I want to run from the evil queen,

I want to run and never be seen again.

I stand in front of her, my shield in front of me-

"Can you explain this?"

She points as the paper, a big fat "F" is it's name,

I don't say anything, I am silent,

my shield,

is the silence.

"You think this is funny?" she walks over,

my weapon is my silence.

I am like the slaves,

who rebelled in unknown ways over their masters.

"Or- maybe your just stupid."

Words hurt me,

like whips

as she rips

my newly repaired heart,

that got fixed the day before-

should I even try to fix it anymore?

I feel her slap,

"ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!"

Tears want to cry,

I want to kiss this world goodbye,

I want to die.

These emotions flooding me,

controlling me,

killing me,

why

won't

anyone

help

me?

This

girl

who

is falling

down

this

hole

deeper

and deeper

I feel

my

heart

b

r

e

a

k

i

n

g

n

I can't hear her words,

but then they come up again,

breaking through my shield of silence,

"You ungrateful little bitch, go to your room."

I walk away,

"With all I do for you, I still can't believe you can act like this."

Why does she hate me?

What did I do?

I go,

to my sanctuary,

the room she doesn't dare enter.

I close the door and cry,

tears falling down like rain,

as my tears and sobs echo in the room.

I hiccup,

and give up,

and go to Wonderland.

As I

F

a

l

l

d

o

w

n

t

h

e

r

a

b

b

i

t

h

o

l

e

that leads to happiness.

* * *

 **GUYS.**

 **I meant to update yesterday, but that didn't happen.**

 **Sorry, So I hope you like this, and yeah.**

 **Next, is Peter's chapter.**

 **I am so sorry, but this story is gonna be sad as fuck, I am just warning you guys in advance. So, if I really get your feels going, I'm sorry. Because, I am probably gonna make myself sad too, and get really attached to these characters, like I do with a lot of characters (*cough* Jack *cough* Frost *cough*) Anyway, but don't worry, this story will be like life itself, full of emotions.**

 **But, if you guys wouldn't mind- could you review? *Puppy eyes* Please? Tell me what you think, your reviews really encourage me and help me keep moving on with the story, which is why I deleted it, because I wanted to make the story better for you guys! AND HAVE A WEEKLY UPDATE SCHEDULE! SO YEAH! I REALLY HATE YELLING- SO WHY AM I DOING IT?! Okay, I'm done. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
